User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Satan Destroys Mario Kart Wii (Dialogue)
This is my first ever story to have a dialogue. In this story, I hire Satan to destroy Mario Kart Wii so he and I can save the world. Summary The story starts with me looking for a Mario Kart game to play. While I'm looking for a Mario Kart game to play, Mario Kart Wii begins to haunt me. When I try to get rid of the game by flushing it down the toilet, it just comes back. An idea strikes my head, and I decide to call Satan to destroy Mario Kart Wii once and for all. He destroys every single copy of Mario Kart Wii, and I thank him for saving the world from that game. Dialogue Me: I wonder what Mario Kart game I should play. I'll try to play a Mario Kart game that is not Mario Kart Wii. Mario Kart Wii: comes out of hiding Oh HammerBro101, I have come to haunt you. Me: Oh no you won't! I'm going to flush you down the toilet! takes Mario Kart Wii and flushes it down the toilet That should take care of that satanic game! Mario Kart Wii: appears on my bed You thought you could get rid of me by flushing me down the toilet, didn't you? Well, think again! Me: Somebody has to destroy Mario Kart Wii. Mario Kart Wii: I just come back unless some spirit burns me into oblivion. Me: Wait a minute! A spirit that burns things into oblivion? snaps fingers I got it! I know just who to call! I'm going to call Satan to see if he can destroy Mario Kart Wii by burning it! He will probably help me save the world for this! dials 666 Hello, am I speaking to Satan? Satan: Yes, this is Satan. What evil deeds may I do for you? Me: I would like you to destroy Mario Kart Wii for me. I have to do this so I can save the planet. Satan: Okay. I'm going to come up to your world to destroy every single copy of Mario Kart Wii and completely erase the game from existence. Me: Thanks. See you later. hangs up Satan: comes to Earth from Hell Well, looks like I'm going to teleport every single copy of Mario Kart Wii to my position so I can destroy it all. takes all 37.20 million copies of Mario Kart Wii to Hell and sets them on fire, causing them to burn into oblivion I did it. I saved the world. Me: Thanks for saving the world, Satan. You are the best villain I could ever ask for. Satan: You're welcome, HammerBro101. I'm going to go back to my place now. See you later. Me: Bye, Satan! heads to the living room Wow, Satan isn't really a bad guy to me after all! Now nobody will have to worry about Mario Kart Wii invading their homes ever again! Note: Spoken dialogue is shown as normal, everything a character does is shown in bold. Category:Blog posts Category:Intentionally Bad Blog posts Category:Intentionally Bad Stories